Nuevo amor,nueva dimensión
by Yuzuki Usagi
Summary: Ash se desespera y huye de la liga kalos,con miedo de defraudarla pero acaban llegando a una nueva dimensión.¿como hará serena para animarle?. (Amourshipping creado por Mcanario y por mi)


**Bonitos días Hyli... espera, aquí no va ese saludo xD Saludos a todos, soy Mcanario y de primeras diréis "¿Quíen eres?" o "¿Qué haces aquí?", bueno, os diré unas cuantas cositas para que esté todo clarito Emoticono wink -Soy un escritor de FanFictions, igual que Mariby, la poseedora de esta cuenta. Me encanta el amourshipping y el romance, que es de lo que tratará esta historia ^^ -Tanto Mariby como yo hemos decidido crear esta historia juntos, ya que oye, si ya de por si no hay un porcentaje no muy grande de historias escritas entre 2 personas, hay menos porcentaje de que sean dos tortolitos enamorados los que creen esta historia. Sip, somos novios y eso hace esto muyyy interesante ^^ Es el primer fanfic que creamos con otra persona, así que pido especialmente criticas constructivas, los dos contestaremos las reviews al final de cada capítulo Emoticono grin Las historias estarán escritas irregularmente por ahora entre los dos, es decir, por ejemplo, puedo escribir este primer cap entero, el siguiente ella, después nos repartimos el cap, etc. Si os preguntáis, yo soy español, y hablo un dialecto del mismo, que es el de las islas canarias, que no cambia tanto el idioma como lo hace el latino, el dialecto que habla Mariby, así que notareis diferencias claras. Y bueno, simplemente espero que disfruteis mucho de este primer capítulo de "Nuevo amor, nueva dimensión". ¡A empezar!.**

 **La huida de ash.**

Nervios... Dudas... Inseguridad... Todo esto es lo que siente Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta, quien esta sentado en una sala de espera, mientras ve una televisión, en el se puede observar un combate Pokemon...

-Quien gane será el que luchará contra mi en la final... Aunque bueno, mejor decir que el que gane ganará la Liga Kalos, porque yo no lo conseguiré, y como siempre, acabararé dando un pequeño error, ese pequeño error que hará que pierda... No quiero luchar, porque se que les defraudaré... Clemont, Bonnie, Mamá, Brock, el Profesor Oak... pero especialmente a ella... Serena, quien me ha estado ayudando y apoyando todo este tiempo, despues de tanto empeño, tanto esforzarse en ayudarme, y esta vez no será diferente... No me imagino como se sentiría ella si yo perdiese... que es lo que voy ha hacer... yo... no... no... puedo mas... con esto no... ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! Ash se levanta de su asiento y sale corriendo de la sala de espera, entre lágrimas... Llega a la recepción, donde esta la salida de la Liga Pokemon, directamente hacia la Calle Victoria. Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se encuentran en una mesa sentados en la recepción, viendo el combate.

-Y... ¡Alain es el ganador! Este será el contrincante en la final contra Ash Ketchum. -Se puede escuchar gritos de ovación por parte del público- Les daremos un descanso de 30 minutos para que los dos finalistas se preparen para la última batalla, adiós y gracias por ver este combate. -Dice el presentador, para después aparecer publicidad.- -¡Increíble! Asi que Alain estará en la final, ¡Que chachi! ¿A que sí Dedenne?.

-Dice una niña rubia- -¡Dede! -Contesta el pokemon roedor que esta a su lado

-Tienes razón Bonnie, esta será una batalla entre dos titanes, de seguro que Ash ganará. -Le dice un chico rubio mientras se coloca sus gafas- -No lo dudes Clemomt, ¡Ash podrá con él! -Responde una chica de ojos azules y pelo color miel, de nombre Serena-

Aunque no creas Serena, de seguro que tendría mas ánimos si te hubieses declarado antes del torneo, ¿Qué mejor apoyo que el de una novia? -Dice Bonnie con una risa pícara- Gracias a ese comentario, Serena se empieza a sonrojar muchísimo, hasta el punto de hechar humo por las orejas. Pero ese sonrojo paró al ver algo que le dejó atonita... Su amor platónico corría en dirección a la salida, entre lágrimas. La pelimiel sin dudarlo se levantó rápidamente (Tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada) para seguir al azabache... -¡Ash! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! -Ash simplemente sigue huyendo, en silencio- Ash por favor ¡DIME QUE TE PASA! El azabache se para en seco, parandose ella también... Él saca una pokeball, para que despues salga un Charizard de dicho objeto. Ash se monta encima de él y le señala una torre a lo lejos, la Torre Luminalia. El Pokemon Dragón entiende la orden y vuela hacia ese objetivo. Serena, con unas lágrimas en los ojos, agarrá fuertemente una Pokeball, para despues lanzarla. De esa bola sale una Altaria, en la que Serena rápidamente se monta. -P-por favor... S-siguelos... -Dice entre sollozos, señalando a Ash y su Charizard...- Altaria toma el vuelo, para perseguir al enamorado de su querida entrenadora...

 **¿Qué pasara con Ash? ¿Porqué esta así? ¿Y porqué se dirigió a la Torre Luminalia? ¡Esto y mas en el siguiente cap. de "Nuevo amor, nueva dimensión"! Hola de nuevo, sigo siendo Mcanario, y debo de decir que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que le des unos ricos follows, favs y reviews, dicho esto, adiosssssss.**


End file.
